User talk:Koukishi
Archives *I *II *III NOTE: Although I am NOT an Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^ NOTE: I have archived my talk page. To view past conversations, just click the Roman Numerals to the right. Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 13:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Again Is there anyway I can get the Admins to approve my Bloodlines faster, I have messaged all of them and it has been over a week since then. RandomSil 09:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i see you notice one of my rps will you be joining in it?Shirokei1 21:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) if thats your idea of a riddle i'll stay back and fight my original target first and see what you'll do later.Shirokei1 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that i forget to edit some times lol it looks like we notice you hidding in the trees its your move..will you fight?or flee or talk?Shirokei1 05:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Partnership Will do mate. I'll be back on in a little over half an hour so you start and I'll join in a little while.JetTalk 13:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika godmod if thats the case then you being able to plant a paper bomb on shirokei that he can't get off what so ever isn't fair either. but I fixed what you said so lets countinue with the story. Derekmatthews33 14:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Renkinjutsu Dude I just read through your Renkinjutsu and found it to be very interest. Would you mind if I created a character with those abilities? Like Bakuha's cousin or something? Cheers! JetTalk 11:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks buddy. And sure thing, its your tech so you have a right in overlooking the character. Peace. JetTalkJet'ika No problem.JetTalk 15:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika wanna join my rp story called new beginnings hey wanna join my rp I have a sign-up page and the info for it is on new beginnings and sign-up is on New beginnnings:sign-up page so if you interested just hit me with a message. Derekmatthews33 13:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Almighty Panda <.< So after reading some posts about our characters all having seperate universes unless they interact together in a roleplay, meaning you can make Jinchuuriki <.< (Gawd spelling saucks...) anyway, what are the rules with that. Also with the rinnegan and uchiha. (I heard its 1 Uchiha per person.)RandomSil 14:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry It's late I get weird when it is late, I was reading something earlier on my iPhone regarding usage of characters and such. I didn't read to much into it, but it was posted about a month ago. Basically what I wanted to know is, what are the rules with the Tailed Beasts, can any one make a character controlling it or are there rules about it? Also to clear things up I can make a Rinnegan user and I can make an Uchiha clan member? But with the (No Sharigan) Does that mean my Uchiha clan member can't have it, or someone not from the clan can't have it (Like Kakashi)? sorry man sorry man obakemono's abilitys of sesory control is perfect no amount of normal training can match its power maybe if its only with the obake but its in a perfect stage your eye site and depth perecption is all all under my control sadly its effecting dereku also.Shirokei1 04:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) plus i'm the first person even with that type of skill no one could even tain to stop it unless they seen it in action and lived. sorry man sorry man obakemono's abilitys of sesory control is perfect no amount of normal training can match its power maybe if its only with the obake but its in a perfect stage your eye site and depth perecption is all all under my control sadly its effecting dereku also.Shirokei1 04:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) plus i'm the first person even with that type of skill no one could even train to stop it unless they seen it in action and lived.